fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Witaj Artemize! cz.1
Chris: Siema ludziska! To ja! Chris McClean! Poprowadzę zupełnie nowe reality-show Fantasy Totalnej Porażki! Specjalnie na potrzeby tego programu zostały zbudowane 22 symulatory wirtualnej rzeczywistości, w których zasiądę ja, Chef oraz dwudziestu uczestników, którzy będą zmagać się ze sobą w pokręconych zadaniach, związanymi w głównej mierze z fantasy i grami rpg. Ten świat, który widzicie to Artemize. Sam go projektowałem. To tu zawodnicy będą się zmagać i jedno z nich opuści to miejsce, zabierając ze sobą okrągły milion dolarów! Kto będzie tym szczęściarzem? Oglądajcie Fantasy....Totalnej....PORAŻKI! (Wstęp) Chris: Cześć! Tu znowu Chris McClean! Czas, aby powitać naszyc uczestników. Powinni zaraz wyjść z Jaskini Rzeczywistości. A oto Oni! Witaj Owen! Owen: JUUUUUUHUUUUUU! Chris! Jaki ten świat jest odjechany! Tu jest super! Chris: '''Spokojnie ziom. Zdążysz się nim nacieszyć. Cześć Katie, Sadie, Duncan. '''Katie: Och Chris! Na prawdę się postarałeś przy tym projekcie! Sadie: Tak! Ten świat jest wspaniały! Katie i Sadie: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Duncan: Aż uszy mnie zabolały. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że się załapały do programu. Chris: A co ty sądzisz o tym świecie Duncan? Duncan: Nie ważne jaki świat. Ty i twoje zadania wszystko popsujecie. Chris: Nie ważne. Heather! A co ty sądzisz? Heather: No no. Choć raz się o coś porządnego postarałeś. Chris: A oto Geoff i Brigette! Nasze dwie papużki nierozłączki! Geoff: Ziom! To na prawdę twoje dzieło? Szacun. Chris: Dzięki Ziom! A oto Gwen i Lindsay. Gwen: Tak. Ten świat jest zbyt podejrzany jak na ciebie. Lindsay: Cześć Chris.....O czym mówiła Gwen? Chris: Z czasem zakumasz. A oto Trent! Trent: Cześć Chris. Chris: I? To wszystko? Trent: Chyba tak. Chris: '''Cóż.......Cześć Cody i Harold. '''Cody i Harold: Cześć Chris. Harold: Wspaniały świat! Ta grafika, estetyka, dźwięki. Chris: Kumam kolo. Stań obok reszty, zanim nas wszystkich zanudzisz. Witaj DJ! DJ: Witaj Chris! Łou......To tutaj wszystko będzie miało miejsce. Chris: Owszem. Nie tylko ty jesteś zdziwiony. Jest i Izzy! Izzy: Cześć wszystkim! Co tam! Zaczynamy zabawę? Jestem niewyżyta i muszę natychmiast zacząć robić coś ciekawego. Czemu wszyscy tak na mnie dziwnie patrzą? Duncan: Po prostu tu chodź! Chris: No. Skoro już są wszyscy.... Duncan: Jak wszyscy? Mówiłeś, że będzie nas dwudziestu, a tym czasem widzę czternaście osób. Gdzie pozostali? Chris: Właśnie próbuję do tego dojść. Są wszyscy ci, których świat zna z poprzednich programów. Najwyższy czas, aby pojawiło się kilka nowych osób. Owen: Ktoś nowy? O rany! Superowo! Poznam kogoś nowego! Chris: Owszem. A oto pierwsza nowa zawodniczka. Nellie! Nellie: Cześć! Cześć! Cześć! Cześć! Cześć! Cześć! Cze... Duncan: Chris! Musiałeś tu sprowadzić krewniaczkę Izzy? Izzy: Pierwszy raz ją widzę. Duncan: To już w ogóle katastrofa. Chris: A oto kolejny zawodnik. Peter! Peter: Cześć wszystkim. W końcu mogę was lepiej poznać. Oglądałem wasze wcześniejsze reality-show. Geoff: Zarombisty dres ziom. Firmówka? Peter: Pewno, że firmówka. Nie noszę tych za piątkę, bo po tygodniu do wyrzuczenia. A spójrzcie z tyłu. Geoff: Barcelona! Ja też uwielbiam ten klub! Chris: A teraz kolejna osoba, która jest związana ze sportem, a dokładnie z koszykówką. Dominica! Dominica: Auć! Ta jaskinia jest za mała! Duncan: Rany. Jesteś.....wielka! Dominica: Tyle to i ja wiem. Gdzie ta nagroda? Szybko ją zdobędę. Gwen: Następna pewna siebie. Chris: Następna uczestniczka, to można by powiedzieć mol książkowy. Elion! Elion: Cześć. Cody: Oooooooooo.........piękna....... Chris: Drobna podpowiedź, dotycząca następnego uczestnika. To żyd, więc nie traktujcie go inaczej. Oto Kaze! Kaze: Cześć wszystkim. Nie sprawiam kłopotów? Brigette: Jasne, że nie. Będziesz tu mile widziany przez wszystkich. Kaze: Dzięki. Chris: I ostatni uczestnik.....Martinez! Martinez: Elo wam chłopcy i dziewczęta. Przybyłem. Heather: No cóż. Witaj. A......skoro już są wszyscy, to co teraz? Chris: Skoro już są wszyscy, chodźcie. Pokażę wam, gdzie zamieszkacie. <10 minut później. Bagna i kilka starych chałup.> Heather: TY TO NAM ROBISZ SPECJALNIE! Peter: Czy tylko tu jest brzydko? Chris: Niech pomyślę. Nie licząc lochów, tak. A teraz słuchajcie. Lewa i prawa chałupa zostaną zamieszkane przez dwie drużyny, które wkrótce wybiorą dwie osoby. Ten mały schowek, to pokój zwierzeń. A teraz na obiad. To będzie ten środkowy domek. Nellie: Fe. Nie jadłam takiego czegoś od kąd połknęłam glisty na wędkę mojego taty. Gwen: My to jemy prawie cały czas. Przyzwyczaj się. Owen: Jak właściwie smakują takie glisty Nellie? Nellie: Na pewno lepiej od tego... Chef: Słyszałem! Dwadzieścia pompek! Nellie: Mogą być przysiady? Wychodzą mi znacznie łatwiej. Chef: Trzydzieści pompek! Nellie: Dobra, dobra! Chris: Najedzeni? To dobrze. Martinez: Wytłumacz mi coś Chris. Skoro to tylko symulacja, to czemu mamy tu jeść i tak dalej? Chris: Już tłumaczę. Doznania w symulacji będą prawdziwe. Oczywiście są też inne niespodzianki. Jeżeli dopadnie was Ogr lub inny potwór, musicie z nim walczyć, a jak zginiecie, to stajecie się duchami. Nikt was nie widzi, nikt was nie słyszy, a trwałą formę odzyskujecie po zakończeniu aktualnych wyzwań. W rzeczywistości nic wam nie będziecie. Peter: Więc ból też jest prawdziwy? Harold: Pewnie, że prawdziwy. To bolało! Duncan: <Śmieje się> Już cię lubię kolego. Chris: Wystarczy wygłupów. Mam w tym pudełku karteczki. Dwie osoby, które wylosują czerwone, będą kapitanami drużyn. Chris: A więc mamy ustalone. Duncan stanie po prawej, Harold po lewej. Wybieracie na zmianę. Dziewczyna, chłopak, dziewczyna, chłopak. Jak wszystko jasne, to Duncan wybiera pierwszy, bo on otrzymał kartkę kapitana wcześniej. Duncan: W porządku.........Gwen. Gwen: '''Spoko. Z tobą będzie dobrze się współpracowało. '''Harold: Hmm....Kogo wybrać? Zacznę od........Heather. Wszyscy: CO?? Heather: Na prawdę wybierasz mnie pierwszą? Harold: '''Zaufaj mi. '''Duncan: Ja wezmę....Trenta. Harold: A ja.... ......jesteś pewna? Tak od razu? Heather: Zaufaj mi. Harold: W porządku. Biorę Martineza. Duncan: Od razu stawiasz na nowych? Dobra. Elion. Harold: Dominica. Duncan: Peter. Peter: Dzięki. Nie chciałem trafić do......tamtego. Harold: Ja mam imię! Peter: Tak głupie, że nie do wymówienia. Harold: Grrrr.....Kaze! Duncan: Eeeemmmmmm............Raz kozie śmierć. Nellie. Nellie: Jupie! Harold: Brigette. Duncan: Tylko na to czekałem! Geoff! Geoff: Nie Brige! Jesteśmy osobno! Duncan: Weź się w garść! Harold: Okej. DJ. Duncan: Izzy. Harold: Katie. Duncan: '''Cody. '''Harold: Owen. Duncan: Lindsay. Harold: Sadie. Katie i Sadie: RAZEM! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Chris: Drużyny wybrane i już mam dla nich nazwę. Drużyna Duncana to teraz Szaleni Wojownicy. Drużyna Harolda to teraz Zawodowi Łotrzykowie. Harold: Idealnie. Postaram się doprowadzić moją drużynę do zwycięstwa. Duncan: Jeśli się wcześniej nie posikasz! Chris: Spokój. Macie mapy. Jedna dla każdego. Zwiedźcie sobie Artemize, a za godzinę spotykamy się na skraju Puszczy Bólu. Nellie: Nie mogę się doczekać pierwszego zadania. Ciekawe, co będziemy musieli zrobić. Elion: Pewnie będzie coś prostego na rozgrzewkę. Geoff: Wątpię dziewczęta. Tak samo myśleliśmy na początku WTP, a kazali nam skakać do wody z bardzo wysoka. Już nawet nie pamiętam jak wysoka. Peter: No to co niby nam zrobi? Każe powystrzeliwać się z katapult? Peter: Po co ja się w ogóle odzywałem........ CDN!